The present invention relates to an air vehicle deceleration system and, in particular, it concerns an air vehicle deceleration system operating by aerodynamic drag.
Of relevance to the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,019 to Hilliard, et al. which teaches a parachute recovery system for recovering a payload such as a target drone. The parachute system is fitted to the drone and is released at the appropriate time. A shortcoming of the aforementioned system is due to the need for having a parachute for every drone. Additionally, the parachute adds unwanted mass to the drone during flight of the drone.
Also of relevance to the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,568 to Schmittle, which teaches deploying an inflatable balloon attached to the fuselage of the aircraft in order to cushion the landing of the aircraft. A shortcoming of the aforementioned system is due to the need for having a balloon and inflation equipment for every aircraft. Additionally, the balloon and its inflation equipment add unwanted mass to the drone during flight of the drone.
Also of relevance to the present invention are U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,400 to Reuter, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,317 to Mayhew et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,788 to Heinzmann and P.C.T. Publication No. WO 01/07318 to McDonnell. These publications teach various embodiments for slowing an unmanned air vehicle (UAV) employing a supported net for catching the UAV. A shortcoming of the aforementioned systems is that the supported net slows down the UAV too abruptly which can lead to damage of the UAV.
There is therefore a need for an independent system for slowing down a UAV that provides a gentle slowing effect.